Breath of fire:Quest
by nova-fenrir
Summary: petite histoire sur breath of fire je rrouve qu il y en a pas assez


**Breath of fire :**

**QUEST**

_Disclaimer : l'univers de Breath of fire ne m'appartient pas de même que tout les perso qui y sont rattacher( soupir de soulagement de Ryu et Nina)il appartienne a Capcom ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de les faire tourne en bourrique etc .. Comme les autres !!!_

**Démon blanc **

La clairière au cœur de la foret de cristal est un lieu tranquille parcourue par une rivière, presque un ruisseau, le seal ce qu elle scellait tout le monde l'ignore. Au milieu de cette clairière ce dresse une simple demeure « l'abri » tel que son propriétaire l avait nommé. Le vieil homme tel que les villageois le nomme avait choisi cette endroit pour de multiple raison : le gibier qui abondais….mais les monstre du bois qui assurait la tranquillité du lieu en était sans doute la principale. Le vieil homme c était installé la après la mort de sa femme et y vivait tranquille avec c est deux enfants. Enfin tranquille…

« Ryanna, si tu veut acheter quelque chose bouge toi, le marché fini a midi. »

Ryu l aîné des enfant un jeune homme de 18 ans robuste d apparence est plus encore de force an avait assez d attendre sa cadette de 17 ans. Une voix lui répondit de la fenêtre :

« Tu veut peut être que je vienne au village a moitié a poil. J'arrive dans deux minutes alors patiente ! »

Quelque instant plus tard on entendis des pas précipite dans les escalier, la porte s'ouvrit a la volée libérant le passage a une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe noir, couper par une ceinture blanche serré qui souligner ces formes, et en dessous un pantalons bleue, les cheveux noué en une queue de cheval avec quelque mèche descendant sur ces épaule, son visage long barré par un nez fins exprimé la malice tandis que celui de son frère par ailleurs similaire exprimé la franchise. Leurs cheveux étaient d'un bleue cristallin qui attirait parfois l'attention, mais leurs yeux avaient la particularité d être fendue par des pupille étroite qui généralement mettait mal a l'aise ce qui croisait leurs regards. C est donc sur ces entrefaites que les deux jeunes gens partirent pour le village de mireal juste a la sortie de la forêt. Le passage dans la forêt ne leurs pose aucun problème Ryu est chasseur tout comme son père ce qui désespère parfois sa sœur car malgré tout ces effort il continue a s habillé avec sa tenue de chasse bleus sombre épaisse et déchirée au manches. Le village il n y allait que peut, généralement les jour de marché pour acheté du matériel de chasse et des vêtements. Ce jour la comme a l'accoutumé, le marché ce passât sans embûche Ryu fut traîné devant tout les étalage de vêtement par sa sœur a midi il prirent un repas a la taverne .tout en discutant il prirent conscience que l endroit était anormalement et que la cause était l être blanc au visage tatoué par de large lignes bleus. Lorsque il demandèrent a l aubergiste de qui il s agissait celui ci leur dit : « personne de très fréquentable »

A la sortie de la taverne il eurent la surprise de voir une troupe d hommes robuste armé d épée qui visiblement les attendaient au centre un homme au visage dur les interpella d une voix étrangement aigue :

« Alors la garce, tu pensait t en sortir indemne ? Vous autre massacrée les »

Plusieurs hommes s'approchèrent avec des sourires mauvais des deux adolescents

« Ok, commença Ryu, je prend ceux de droite et toi ceux de gauche. »

« Et pourquoi tu aurai toujours les plus gros ! Je peut m'amusé moi aussi. »

Quatre homme les encerclai déjà, ceux-ci furent assez surprit lorsque continuant leur dispute les jeunes leur empoignèrent la tête derrière le coup et les assommèrent sur la tête que tenait l autre tout en continuant a ce disputait.

« Je te signale que c est de ta faute si tu l'avait laissé tranquille. »

« Il a parier sur ma virginité tu voulait qu il garde ces couille entière. »

Sur ces mots la fratrie dans un parfait ensemble assomma deux autres assaillants et récupéra leur arme avant de ce tourner vers les autre avec une expression qui annonçait leur soif de combat seul deux autre adversaire tentèrent leur chance les autre prirent la fuite et le commanditaire de cette échauffourée resta introuvable.

Les deux adolescent repartirent pour la forêt en riants et en discutant :

« Tu pense que papa, sera en colère pour notre bataille ? »

« Si on lui cache soigneusement qu elle a eu lieu, oui. »

Ainsi il entrèrent dans la forêt l arme à la main pour les monstres. Ils furent surprit de n'en rencontrer aucun mais lorsque ils virent de la fumer en grosse quantité venant de la clairière tout deux se mirent a courir.

Arriver a l Orée des bois le spectacle était effrayant des créature blanche voletait autour de la maison pendant que l une d elle s éloigné avec le vieil homme sur l épaule visiblement inconscient. Voyant cela Ryu et Ryanna empoignèrent plus fort leurs armes et coururent vers ces démons blancs, prêts à en découdre. Il firent virevolter leurs lames sur des créatures qu'ils prirent a peine le temps de détailler, des être humain de silhouette à la peau blanche striée de ligne bleue verte ou rouge selon les individus leur bras portait des excroissance osseuse large et presque plates qui partait du coude et prolonger l avant-bras le long du biceps, leurs jambes était plus longues que la normale, leurs visages était triangulaire et portait des yeux rouges étincelant. Comme à chaque fois que la rage les prenait en combat une puissance montât en eux. Comme s'ils l avaient sentie les démons ce concertèrent du regard avant de converger vers eu.

Au loin la voix du vieil homme fendis l'air porteuses d un message clair.

« Ryu, Ryanna fuyaient ! »

Alors suivant d instinct les recommandations de leur père les deux adolescents esquivèrent tant bien que mal les coup de leur adversaire, Ryanna tailla dans la chair d'un de ses adversaire et se faufila entre deux des créatures, puis s assurant que son frère s'en sortait correctement, celui-ci avait décider que le meilleure moyen de ce libérer de ces assaillant était simplement de les expulser, elle se mis a courir a toute vitesse vers la foret : une foie atteinte il serait plus facile d'échapper a leur poursuivant. Une fois sous couvert des arbres il prirent cote a cote en un souffle l accord de ce rendre a la grotte : leur plaque depuis qu'il était arrivé ici 10 ans plus tôt. Il ce séparèrent rapidement, et courant entre les arbres a une vitesse folle, il devait sans cesse faire attention au racines et branches basses, pourtant il était hors de question de passer par des chemins plus dégagé il pouvait conter que leur poursuivant moins habituer a courir en forêt aurait des problèmes a suivre. Une fois sur que leur assaillant avait perdue leur trace il purent prendre la route de la caverne sur le mont tao proche de la forêt de cristal. Lorsque Ryu arriva sa sœur bien plus agile que lui était la depuis longtemps. Leurs première réaction fut de se serré l'un contre l autre puis Ryanna rasséréner demandas : « Maintenant on fait quoi ? »

« Je ne sait pas mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'on dorme, la nuit et presque tombé et on a passez l'après-midi a courir. Ensuite on partira cherchait papa. »

« D accord dans ce cas il vas falloir être discret et trouvait des renseignement sur ces créatures je pense qu'il n'est pas prudent de retourner au village l'homme de la taverne je suis sure Que c'était l'un d'entre eux. On ferait mieux d allez a la ville la plus proche.»

Cette nuit où leur quête commençait ils eurent du mal à s'endormir tant les événements de la journée les avait choqués et tendus.

_Auteur a la recherche de critique pas trop négative pour pas blesser mon ego mais assez objective pour m améliorer _


End file.
